helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MORNING JIKAN
MORNING JIKAN (''朝じかん) ''is a group between the two senior Hello! Project groups: Morning Musume and Happy Jikan. The group was first formed in 2003, as a concert unit.In 2012, the group made it's major single debut. MORNINIG JIKAN is often refferred to as 'Morning Time' or 'Morning Musume x Happy Jikan'. Members Current Members Morning Musume *Fukumura Mizuki *Ikuta Erina *Ishida Ayumi *Sato Masaki *Oda Sakura *Nonaka Miki *Makino Maria *Haga Akane *Kaga Kaede *Yokoyama Reina *Morito Chisaki *Yokohama Mei *Kitagawa Rio *Mizukami Ran *Okamura Homare *Yamazaki Mei Happy Jikan *Hoi Daiyu *Wu Jiao *Sun Fang *Zheng Mei *Joe Song *Hsaoi Zhe *Bui Shun *Tang Juan *Lin Ju *Lee Mia *Long Haru *Rei Meifei *Julie *Pan Xiang *Yang Meilin *Li Zun *Feng Lili DYB! *Ruo Long *Xu Jiayi *Pho Nia Former Members Morning Musume *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Yaguchi Mari *Ishikawa Rika *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Tsuji Nozomi *Kago Ai *Takahashi Ai *Konno Asami *Ogawa Makoto *Niigaki Risa *Kawazu Autumn *Fujimoto Miki *Kamei Eri *Michishige Sayumi *Tanaka Reina *Muramoto Chie *Kusumi Koharu *Murakami Chiyo *Mitsui Aika *Junjun *LinLin *Sayashi Riho *Suzuki Kanon *Saburo Mami *Ono Sayuki *Kudo Haruka *Ogata Haruna *Iikubo Haruna *Eguchi Rin Happy Jikan *Su Meili *Chen Jingfei *Zhou Jia *Huang Ning *Xie Biyu *Da Meihui *Yue Yuanjun *Yin Lu *Ruu Maya *Zheng May Ai *Zeng Yun *Aoi Xiao *Wang Dao Ming *Peng Shan History 2003-2011 In 2003, MORNING JIKAN had it's first concert, called MORNING JIKAN Concert Tour Spring 2003 ~FIRST TRY!~. From then on, the group had mini lives, until 2008,when the group had a fall tour called MORNING JIKAN Concert Tour Fall 2008 ~Coffee Ambitious~.. 2012 September 16, MORNING JIKAN released the single "Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi". It was #3 on the Oricon Charts with 58,967 copies sold. It was announced MORNING JIKAN would be releasing the single 'Wakuteka Mirai Chance' on December 14, 2012.The single reached #1 on the Oricon Charts,with a total of 70,890 copies sold. 2013 The release of their 3rd single was rumored on 2ch. On April 12, it was revealed that DYB! would join the unit, due to being the little sister group of Happy Jikan. 2014 January 9, MORNING JIKAN released their debut album, MONIHAJI. 1!. The album on featured Morning Musume and Happy Jikan, due to the fact that DYB! were busy with their tour with Heartsx2 and Intense♥. MORNING JIKAN Units *IidaChen (2000) *Midnight Musume (2003-2005) *K-AWAII-ness (2009-present) *Bella Ragazza (2012-present) *CHOU KAWAII (2012-2013) *HYPER HEARTS (2013-present) *Un-crazy (2013-present) *Aloha! (2013-present) *Spring Breeze (2013-present) *Perfection (2013-present) Discography Studio Albums #2014.01.09 MONIHAJI. 1! (Happy Jikan/Morning Musume) Singles #2012.09.16 Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi #2012.12.14 Wakuteka Mirai Chance #2013.09.16 Sayonara,Zàijiàn/Adventure! Trivia *Happy Jikan and Morning Musume originated from ASAYAN, unlike DYB!. DYB! is considered a part of Happy Jikan, so that is why it is featured under the group. *Abe Natsumi announced the formation of the group *Fans said that the group symbols something from it's name. It symbols 'Morning Time'. *From 2003-2011,MORNING JIKAN was a concert unit.From 2012 and present,MORNING JIKAN is an official group. *Although CHOU KAWAII debuted in 2010 as eggs,it is considered a MORNING JIKAN unit.The reasoning of this is because Fukumura joined Morning Musume in 2011,and Joe Song joined Happy Jikan in 2012,so they were both under MORNING JIKAN. *Both Morning Musume and Happy Jikan are the senior groups of the Hello!Project. *As of 2014,there is a total of over 30 members. Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Morning Musume Category:Happy Jikan Category:ASAYAN Category:Group Formations in 2003 Category:DYB!